Ender Crystal
An Ender Crystal is a type of "block" (Tile Entity) that is found in The End. They are situated on top of large and tall towers made of obsidian, on top of a block of bedrock. They are unobtainable and easy to break. Destroying it will cause an explosion that will kill the Player unless they are properly protected and causes damage to the enderdragon or any other mob that was also close enough to the crystal. Due to the fact that they are on a tall structure, sometimes exceeding 30 or more blocks high, the explosion might knock you off the tower and cause you to fall to your death. The ender crystals slowly heal the Ender Dragon if it gets near the crystal. It is also worthy to note that the ender crystal is an entity and not a block, therefore, it cannot be placed down by the player, and has a hit-box and health, this health being effectively 0 hearts. The health is proven by the fact that Snowballs, which do not cause damage, can destroy it. An ender crystal can be spawned using the /summon command due to the fact they are an entity. Uses Destroying an Ender Crystal causes an explosion, so it is best to destroy it with an arrow or a snowball. When an Ender Dragon gets near the crystal, it will start to heal the damage it took; however, if the Ender Dragon comes into contact with the ender crystal, it will blow up and damage the enderdragon. Despite being only naturally spawned in the end, it is possible to use mods or map editors to spawn them in to be used as traps or as decoration. You can also use the /summon command to make an ender crystal. In 1.9 snapshots, ender crystals can be found in the 'Decoration Blocks' section in your inventory. Trivia *If the player looks closely at an Ender Crystal, he/she will see that it contains the Galactic alphabet, the same used on the enchanting table when it is surrounded with bookshelves *It is possible to kill an Ender Dragon while it's being healed, although extremely difficult. **If this happens, there will be a glitch in which you destroy the Ender Dragon (while connected to an Ender Crystal) and destroy the Ender Crystal next, which makes the Ender Dragon look like it is still being healed, as shown in the picture. *Before 1.4.2, when an Ender Crystal was destroyed, it would make a fire that couldn't disappear. If the block that is supporting it is removed, the fire will be invisible, but you still would get damage, and it would reappear after a new block was placed again. At 1.4.2 the fire is fixed. *Because the fire in the ender crystal is undousable (until the crystal is destroyed that is), putting a water bucket directly above the ender crystal will create a loop where the water stays just directly above the ender crystal. *They look like a Bedrock slab. These are currently not added. *These can be crafted ,left/right, up/down (glass, glass, glass, glass, Eye of Ender, glass, glass, ghast tear, glass Gallery 2012-04-14_11.29.01.png|An upper view of an Ender Crystal with the Ender Dragon healing itself. 2012-04-14_11.27.05.png|Close view of an Ender Crystal. Category:Blocks That do Not Obey Physics Category:Blocks Category:The End Category:Items Not Following the Square Grid Category:Luminous Blocks